Flustered
by Snow.and.Roses.24
Summary: Bella admires the object of her affection from afar, as she comes to terms with her shy and guarded exterior. Does he see her too? AH. I suck at summaries, but it's cute. R&R? I might make it into a full out story...m for later
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I usually kept my head down when I walked, books tightly pressed to my chest, my long chestnut hair forming a shield of sorts as a defense agianst...what? I wasn't really sure. All I knew was that it was easier this way. It somehow felt less lonely when I was the one separating myself from the other students and not the other way around.

Lately, however, I had been sneaking glances from behind my own personal curtain in hopes of just getting a glimpse of him. The one man that made my heart flutter and did funny things to my stomach. It was comical, really, in a twisted sort of way. For the longest time, I didn't even know his name, and yet his image was enough to keep me hooked. That's how pathetic I felt.

I had seen him around since Freshman year, whenever I occasionally decided to peek out from my own little world, and here I was, three years later, still dwelling. I couldn't help it. The more I looked, the more I couldn't look away. I was starting to scare myself. It was like a born obsession eating its way through my defenses. He had no clue what he was doing to me. I bet he didn't even know my name.

Over the years I had picked up tidbits of information here and there. His name was Edward Cullen. He played the piano. He was captain of the basketball team. He had never had a girlfriend. He was a private person, but well liked by everyone. He was a straight A student. He was beautiful. (But then again, I didn't need to pick that up in the halls of Forks High. I had eyes.)

Still, I found myself wanting to know the little things. What was his favorite song? What is his favorite color? Favorite beverage? Does he have any siblings? Little things like that. But, at the end of the day, I knew it would never happen. I would never muster up the courage to strike up a conversation with him. That thought in itself was laughable. No, I would admire from afar and be glad for the four years in a row I got to look at him every day.

I carried the stack of books I got from the library towards my locker and didn't bother looking up this time. I had downed myself with thoughts of him enough for today. As luck would have it, a nameless being bumped my shoulder and sent the books flying. As I sighed and dejectedly started to gather them in my arms once more, I noted the lack of offered help from those around me. I was invisible, as were my books, but I didn't expect any less.

And that is why I was stunned to see a book, gently thrust infront of my scurrying hands. I was so surprised that I gasped. The book was connected to a strong, slender, semi pale hand. That hand was connected to a muscular forearm. My eyes trailed up the arm to the shoulder, up the neck, and finally to the face of my assistant.

I gasped again. It was none other than the same guy I had been sulking, desperately over.

"Thank you." I managed softly, as best I could, while I took the book out of his grasp and set it on top of the rest. My cheeks flooded with color, courtesy of the cursed blush I had been genetically set with. I bit my bottom lip out of nervous habit and balanced the rest of my belongings safely in my arms.

"No problem." He replied. His voice was indescribable and completely wonderful. I wanted to hear more of it. Completely aware that I was staring, I quickly turned my gaze away from his stunningly green eyes and righted myself, as did he.

"I'll see you around, Bella." He smiled kindly and I nodded and offered one of my own.

"See you around, Edward." I repeated to him. I had no idea where the new found confidence had come from, but I liked it.

Once we had separated, I spent the rest of the day and the better part of that night, too, reeling at the fact that he somehow knew my name.

Was I crazy? Addicted? Obsessed? Was it a crush? A connection? Did he feel anything at all?

Was it love?

**A/N: I know it's short. I am really, really megga tired right now. I didn't go back over it to check for spelling or grammar and I'm sorry but I hope it was okay in any case. Review? Should I continue and make a story out of it? Keep it a oneshot? Make an EPOV? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV**

Was it normal that every time I looked around, all I saw was her? No matter what I was searching for, my eyes always landed on that chestnut hair and ivory skin. It was like my eyes were trained to find her. I couldn't help myself. It was to the point that sometimes I didn't realize that I was doing it. It was just natural watch and observe, entranced by every little thing she did.

Every time she looked up, I would quickly avert my eyes so that she didn't notice my staring. I so often longed to hold that cascading mane of chocolate hair, to push it back out of her face so she couldn't hide it anymore. I wanted to bury my face in it and fully take in the waves of strawberry that flowed from her every time we passed in the halls.

Chocolate covered strawberries had been my favorite dessert for some time now, and it was no coincidence. Her skin was flawless. It was pale and perfect, untouched by the damaging effects of the sun, but not sickly white either. Her eyes matched her hair in color, but they swirled with dimension and emotion. Everything about her seemed to glow. Compared to her, everything and everyone else around her was just grey.

Her name was Bella Swan and she was an angel. I'm sure she didn't know who I was, though. She never looked at anyone, and when she did I was never sure of who or what because I always made it a point to have my eyes somewhere else when hers were roaming. I took those moments to process the sight of her into another piece that I would later add into the composition I wrote, solely for her.

We were both very private people. I was liked by many people even if I kept to myself. Some of that had to do with the fact that I was the captain of the basketball team. School spirit and all that. The rest had to do with the way I had with people. I could usually tell what they were thinking, or close to it. I took the way I reacted to them from those impressions I got from them. In essence, I told them what they wanted to hear, within reason, of course.

But when I looked at her, I got nothing. No impressions or thoughts from her, I just saw her. And that was all I saw. A puzzle. A beautiful, intelligent, interestingly angelic puzzle.

She kept to herself and she was an avid reader. She was shy, you could tell, but also determined to keep others away. The way she was treated, though, was enough to explain her behavior. People were intrigued, but put off by her guarded exterior. They found it intimidating so instead of trying to break past it, they picked on her and tried to get a rise out of her like the children that they were. In return she closed herself off more. It was a vicious cycle. One she didn't deserve to be caught in.

I never had the nerve to try to speak to her. I was shy myself. All I wanted to do was get close to her, know her better. I wanted to know things no one else did. I knew her favorite book was Wuthering Heights because she took it with her everywhere. It's torn and tattered pages, yellowed with age just showed how loved it was. No, I wanted to know more. Everything from her favorite color to her darkest fears. Everything that made her so completely Bella.

The bell rang as I gathered my things to head to another class. I couldn't wait for class changes because I saw her every transition.

As I approached the place we always passed, I looked up to find her struggling with a stack of books, fresh from the library it seemed. I wanted to carry those for her, to wherever she was going so much that I stopped in my tracks to consider it. At that point, Lauren not so accidentally bumped into her shoulder and sent the books flying.

I stared with rage at the girl who had committed the act of discourtesy and she caught my eye and ran off just before she was about to open her mouth to say something I'm sure would be unkind or offending to my Bella. The anger became more prevalent when I saw just how many people were ignoring her struggles. I pushed aside my shy guard and impulsively grabbed the last book she had left to pick up and put it in front of her frantic hands.

She gasped as she took in the sight of her book in my hands and her eyes met my face.

She took the book slowly, seemingly open, yet slightly stunned as her cheeks colored the most beautiful shade of pink. She bit her bottom lip out of shyness and I nearly claimed her right there on the floor of the hall way. She spoke, however, before I could do anything.

"Thank you." She said in the most wonderful, honey sweet voice. I willed my mouth to say something. Anything. I couldn't let this moment pass without talking to her.

"No problem." I managed, as we righted ourselves. Her eyes broke from mine and I instantly wanted that connection back. I wanted to say more. I didn't want this to end.

"I'll see you around, Bella." I added, in hopes of coaxing her gaze back to mine. It worked and she nodded in my direction, though I realized too late that I had used her name like I knew her so well, forgetting the fact that we had never actually spoken before. I desperately hoped she didn't think that was weird or creepy and I wanted to open up the idea of future contact.

"See you around Edward." She replied. My heart lit up like a blazing fire as I processed the use of my own name. She knew me in some way. Maybe she saw me too. Maybe she saw me like I saw her.

I could only hope, as I spent the rest of my day in a daze going over our encounter in my mind more times than I could count.

And that was it. I knew from then on that I was going to know her. I was going to talk to her. And I was absolutely going to make her mine, one way or another.

Somehow, I new this was more than a high school crush. But did I already…? Could it be that I…?

Was it love?

**A/N: EPOV YAY! review? love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

I watched her hair shine, sparked aflame by the temporary sunlight bursting through the window's glass as we passed in the crowded hall. Then, I spent the next two hours wondering why the hell I had to be such a coward. She had already proved that she wasn't completely opposed to making contact with me that day of our encounter, so what was I waiting on?

It wasn't as though she were going to make a first move. Even if she thought that way of me as well, it just wasn't like Bella to reach out to anyone for any reason, at least as far as I knew. There were two weeks until graduation in any case. Even if I had a chance, what good would it do? I would leave next semester for U-Dub anyway. Maybe it was just better for me to leave it as a what could have been and let her go.

Bullshit. I was making excuses again. If she really meant something to me, I would find a way.

I stopped in the hall and leaned against a locker, just watching her. Normally I would have only spared a glance, but my time was running out here.

Her locker was practically a library. I wanted to sift through it and take inventory of everything there. I wanted to know it by heart. I wanted to carry those books for her and stroke her chocolate cherry hair. I wanted to wrap my arms around her slim waist and breathe her in. But most of all, I just wanted to know her.

She sighed tiredly and turned with her belongings toward the hallway, but not before she caught sight of me across from her. I watched her do a double take, and though I should have turned and walked away before she noticed, I was rendered immobile by the flash of her eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away from her.

She turned toward me, curiously, and looked around nervously before settling those gorgeous eyes on me. I had never felt so lucky. I smiled brightly and watch the color spread along the line of her cheeks and all along her collar bone. I wanted to trace it with my finger, and kiss the heat that radiated from it. But, alas, that was something I just couldn't do. You know, something about inappropriate behavior or something like that.

So, I settled for sighing longingly and pushing my legs to move toward her. She bit her lip nervously as I stopped to stand in front of her. I was suddenly very jealous of the teeth that got to grasp that lip, but didn't dwell on it too long. I had to figure out very quickly why I was standing in front of her, other than my usual gawking. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

"Hi." I offered, softly. My eyes were connected with hers and I hoped to God I didn't look like a complete fool. The red on her delicate features deepened as she looked at me, nervously.

"Hi." She responded, just as softly. Her eyelids fluttered slightly as she timidly shifted her gaze to the floor and fiddled with the edges of her books.

"Can um…can I walk you to class?" I asked, wanting nothing more than for her to agree. Those eyes shocked me again as they flicked toward my own. She was surprised.

So was I.

"Why?" She asked quickly, stunned. Her eyes were the size of the moon, but so much more beautiful.

I used to think nothing was more beautiful than the moon. Then she comes along and suddenly it's nothing in comparison.

I was found myself perplexed at her response. A simple 'yes' or 'no' was what I had been expecting, but this wasn't anything I was prepared for.

I opened my mouth to give her an answer, but nothing seemed like the right thing to say. 'Because you're beautiful' seemed shallow somehow, and didn't do her justice. 'I'm in love with you even though we've only met once' seemed too desperate, and 'I'd ask you to marry me right now if I though you'd say yes' didn't really fit.

Before I could answer, she shook her head as if to clear it "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. I'd really love it if you'd walk me to class." She replied quietly. I couldn't help the thousand watt smile that lit up my face. I felt like I had just won the lottery.

"Really?" I asked, giddily, just wanting to make extremely sure that I heard her right.

She giggled and my heart stopped. Never before have I ever heard such a beautiful sound. I almost wept at the effect it was having on my soul.

"Yes, really." She responded, with a stunning smile of her own.

"Lead the way," I encouraged. I wanted to offer to carry her books, but she was clutching them so tightly as we began to walk that I thought she might feel better with them in her arms. Funny, I would feel better with _her_ in _my_ arms.

That was irrelevant at this point. She had actually let me walk her to class! I was beyond ecstatic.

**A/N It's short, I know. This is just a little side project so I might not be updating that often, but I'll do my best. I encourage you to read The Night Before. It's my newest oneshot and not many people have read it. Though it may not seem like it at first, it has a happy ending I promise. Keep reading and reviewing! The more reviews I get the sooner I update. ILY all! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been four weeks. Four whole weeks since I became an active participant in Bella Swan's life. She's the best friend I could ever ask for. So kind and caring. She's sweet and funny, and absolutely adorable. She's stunning and smart and completely infuriating at times. Sometimes she's absurd and oblivious and too self conscious. I know almost everything there is to know about her, and yet she's still a complete mystery.

She's my world.

It's been two weeks since we graduated and we've spent almost every day together since I asked her to let me walk her to class. We've gone everywhere you can imagine. Tonight it was decided that she would stay here at my house. The weather was bad and neither I nor our parents wanted her out on the road. It completely amazes me that even while she's asleep I'm learning new things about her.

She sleep talks. It's one of the most wonderfully endearing quirks that I've discovered she possesses. And I think the highlight of it all was when she whispered my name into the darkness of the living room we were camped out in.

It had to have been the best night of my life, on the floor in front of our family's muted television set as the lights flickered off of her features. I held her close to me after she dozed off and ran my fingers through her hair. I smiled to myself as she cuddled closer and I kissed her forehead. I cherished my time to hold her and to be open with her as she dreamt about me, and I fell asleep loving her.

BPOV

My eyes fluttered open, but I didn't move. Even if I wanted to, which would be completely ridiculous given the situation, I couldn't if I tried. One of Edward's arms was around my waist, and I noticed when I tried to move my head a bit that the hand of his other arm was braided into my hair. He probably didn't realize it was me.

He was on his back and I was halfway laying on top of him. I smiled and wished that I could wake up like this every morning. I listened to the thrumming of his heart and moved with the rise and fall of his chest. My smile grew with every breath he took. Never in a million years did I ever think I could be this close to the only thing I ever wanted enough to wish for.

I stayed there for maybe a half an hour, just staying close to him, before I started to cramp from spending the night on the floor, so I reluctantly decided just to wake him up. I lifted my head carefully, his hand still twined in my hair, but not painfully so, to see my gorgeous Edward sleeping peacefully. Alright…he wasn't mine, but I could dream couldn't I? And I could also pretend that this whole situation meant more than it did.

My free hand traced down the bridge of his nose and the backs of my fingers lightly glided their way across the perfect skin of his defined cheeks, before I rested my whole hand on the side of his neck. So very beautiful. There just really wasn't any other way to describe it. He was perfect.

I shimmied my way up his body a little so that I could lean into his hear and whisper, "Wake up." If it were anyone else, I wouldn't be caught dead in this position, but Edward was a hugger so I knew he wouldn't mind my closeness. His brow furrowed and he made a small noise of protest. I giggled. "Wake up, Edward." I whispered again, and feeling bold, I placed a kiss on the soft skin below his ear.

His green, gem-like eyes flickered open and I was met with the most amazing smile anyone could ever hope to see. A smile that belonged to none other than my best and only friend and my secret love.

EPOV:

"Good morning, beautiful." I offered, which made her smile and flush the most lovely shade of red. Her dark chocolate eyes flickered with a caramel hue as she blinked at me.

"Good morning." She replied softly.

I gently removed my hand from her hair and loosened the hold on her waist slightly with a muttered and embarrassed, "Sorry." Still, I didn't let go. She just giggled and her blush darkened, reddening her lips as well. I was mesmerized.

"What time is it? I asked, The number of hours I actually got to hold her was a fact I needed to know. She glanced up at the digital clock on the cable box of the T.V. and looked back at me to answer.

"Seven thirty three." She replied, and I groaned. Only seven hours and nine minutes. Not nearly long enough.

"Good God, woman. What were you thinking getting me up this early?" I teased, halfway serious. I'm a firm believer that Saturday mornings should not begin before noon.

She bit her lip. "The floor's kind of uncomfortable." She hedged, and I took a moment to notice the stiffness in my neck and back. I had to agree.

"Are you still tired?" She nodded. Slowly and painfully I raised us off the floor and she stood up, looking completely adorable in my t shirt and basketball shorts. Wordlessly, she followed me up the stairs to my room and stood at the doorway, biting her lip and shifting from foot to foot. I collapsed onto my bed and waited for her to join me, and when she didn't I looked over the see her still shifting, nervously. I opened my arms for her and she smiled brightly before jumping into them. So cute.

We fell asleep again, and stayed curled together for another five hours thirty four minutes and seventeen seconds.

Not that I counted or anything…

**A/N: REVIEW! This was just a bit of fluff, not really anything too in depth. I think it's a cute little story and I think it could be something big...but right now I'm just going to roll with it and see where it goes. Here's the deal. I want 45 reviews. I get 45 reviews and you all get an update. It's already written...all you need to do is click that little green button and give me some real feedback. That means when my number of reviews hits 75 the next chapter goes up. As of right now...I'm holding it ransom. I know you can do it because I have about a thousand hits on this story so 45 reviews should be nothing comparison. (I appreciate a little more than "update soon!" but I'll take what I can get and I know i'm being mean. lol)**

**45 REVIEWS!**

**and....GO!**


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

I waited anxiously for Bella's arrival as I held her gift tenderly in my hands. I was sure she thought that I had forgotten her birthday, but of course I didn't. How could I forget? Everything about her was permanently etched straight into myself like a carving. She was a part of me. So no, I didn't forget her birthday. That thought in itself was just silly.

The rumble of her dilapidated old truck came into earshot as she made her way down my street. It felt as though my heart would beat out of my chest as my body tensed in nervous anticipation. I moved to the bathroom and set her gift down before I closed the door and left to greet her at the bottom of the stairs.

She had taken to just walking in without knocking at my mother's insistence and had a key to our house. She also jokingly called my mother "Ma" and my father "Pa." I was pretty sure that if I tried that out with Charlie he'd shoot me or beat me to death with his night stick...and then bring me back with his mighty ninja officer skills just so that I could clean the blood off his television.

I could see it now.

Me: "Hey Dad."  
Charlie: "What did you call me, boy?!" _Thwack. Ka-Pow. Splatter.  
_Bella: "You killed him!"  
Charlie: "Mumbo jumbo blah, blah, blah! SHING!"  
And then I'd wake up again and he'd make me clean the mess.

In any case, you could say that Bella had adopted my family, so to speak, but she felt nothing like my sister. That was for sure. Yeah, that would be sick.

I watched her stumble through the front door, glistening from the pouring rain. Her hair was almost black with moisture and her lips were more red than ever. Her smile brightened when she saw me.

"Happy Birthday." I said in a sing song voice. Her smile fell, just like I knew it would. My girl hated birthdays and made a point to let everyone know it. That didn't mean she wouldn't get anything from me. She groaned.

"Not you too." She walked over to me and I wrapped her in my arms. She was cold. I'd have to fix that.

"Yes, me too." I replied and kissed the top of her head.

"C'mon. Let's get you something dry and warm and then I'll give you your present. And I don't care if you want it or not." She rolled here eyes and settled them on the collar of my shirt.

"You're too good for me, you know that?" I could tell she was teasing, but there was a hint of ache in her voice that I just didn't like. I lifted her chin so that her eyes could meet mine.

"You and I both know that's just complete and utter blasphemy."

She sighed and I led her up the stairs to my room, my hand intertwined with hers. Once she was comfortably warm and snuggly in my sweatshirt and sweatpants, and situated right in the middle of my bed I asked her if she was ready. She frowned and scowled at me while responding with, "I guess." Glaring at me with those milk chocolate eyes through feather fan lashes, didn't have quite the effect I think she was going for. She was like a kitten trying to be a tiger. Adorable.

I chuckled and headed to the bathroom to get her gift. Picking him up carefully, I stroked his fur and he snuggled into my arms. I had settled on a cairn terrier because they didn't get very big and Charlie said that a small dog would be okay for me to get her, so long as he didn't have to clean up after it.

When she saw it, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped into a tantalizing O shape.

"Oh my God, Edward. You got me a puppy?" I smiled my cooked smile and nodded sheepishly.

Her arms reached for it, obviously forgetting that she was supposed to be angry, and I handed him over. He let out a little yip and jumped right into her arms.

"Meet your new Mama." I told him as I crawled up on the bed beside her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She buried her face in his fur and he cuddled right back.

"Thank you." She whispered as she turned to fling her free arm around me.

"You're welcome, love." Her face reddened.

Craaaaap. I just had to let that one slip didn't I?

"Okay, so I wanted to talk to you about something." I said, quickly changing the subject, while noticing a strange flicker in her eye I hadn't seen before.

"Shoot." She replied, her beautiful smile not reaching her eyes. I didn't like that one bit, but I had other matters to attend to at the moment. Or in other words, I had to do it before I lost my nerve or got so nervous I vomited on her or something. Not appealing. Not appealing at all. No doubt she'd say no after that. 'Blechgurglegurgle...I think I just drown your new puppy, but wanna live with me?'

But moving on...

"Well you know how we're both going to U-Dub in the fall?" I hedged, hesitantly.

"Yes…" She looked at me expectantly.

"And you know how my parents have a house near the campus that no one lives in?" Alright, I knew she didn't know about it. Sue me.

"No…"

I let out a nervous laugh.

"Well they do, and I was kind of wondering if you wanted to stay there with me? That way you wouldn't have to pay for a dorm and I wouldn't be all alone and you could still walk to campus and you don't have to worry about if they allow pets and it's in a really nice area and it would be a great--"

"Edward!" She cut me off, with a little giggle. "How much is rent?"

"No rent. You stay free. I mean, we'd have to buy food and pay the electricity bill but that's it."

"I can't stay there and not pay rent, Edward. Have you even talked to Ma and Pa about this? Or my dad?"

"The hell you can't. Mom and Dad think it's great and they're willing to talk to Charlie about it. I'm sure he'll say yes if my mom brings him food. You know it's true. The man is a machine." She giggled.

"He is, isn't he?"

I waited for her answer as she thought it over and stroked the little ball of fur in her arms. Her smile grew and I took that as a good sign.

"I'd love to!" She beamed. I smiled so wide it hurt and kissed her on the cheek, though I was more than tempted to move straight to her lips. Still, I pulled back before I did something drastic. The last thing I needed was a rejection and to have her change her mind. No, that just wouldn't do.

Instead, I settled on staring at her while she played with her new little puppy and watching the heat swirl in her cheeks when she caught me.

Thank god she said yes.

**A/N: Review? I know the number of reviews I asked for last time was ridiculous, but I think it got more people to review. Lol. I'm not going to be that mean this time...just review if you want to and I hope that you do. Love you guys. **


	6. Chapter 6

I cowered in fear as one of Toby's toy tennis balls flew past my head and looked up guiltily at the woman who threw it. Our little puppy yipped from Bella's bedroom from the noise and I brought my remorseful eyes to meet hers. Bella was standing on the other side of our living room, fuming with her cheeks on fire and her hair wild. Her eyes were accusing and harsh as they glittered with furious tears.

She was clutching one of the now crumpled letters I had tried to keep her from seeing for as long as we'd been in our new house…up until now. For five months I was careful about always getting the mail when they were expected but I had slipped up in my post exam haze and now she'd found it.

Even in full force ferocity, she was still the most beautiful creature. I deserved everything she was throwing at me, literally and figuratively, because not only was she smart and gorgeous and funny, and at the moment very, very angry, but she was also right. There was not denying she was right this time.

"You lied to me! For five months you LIED to me! What the hell were you thinking Edward? Why would you do that? I've been staying here free for five months. This house is in both of our names. When were you going to tell me Edward? WHEN?"

She had been yelling and throwing things at me since she came in the door thirty minutes ago and I was scared. Really, really scared. I took a step forward and brought my hand up to reach out to her, but she screeched in protest.

"No! No, you do NOT want to come any closer. You stay right there and tell me what exactly was going through your head when you decided to LIE to me about this." She shook the paper with the bill for the house payment on it in the air, rustling the paper and ripping it slightly.

"Bella, It's really not a big deal." I tried before I realized that was absolutely the worst thing I could have said.

"Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? It's a HUGE deal Edward! HUGE. How did you even do this without my signature or something? And why would you? And then to LIE about it? Why?"

"Because I knew you'd say no if I told you the truth!" I yelled, desperate for her to understand.

I just needed to have her close to me and she would never have agreed to move in with me if I told her it was because I was buying her a house. I had my reasons and she wouldn't have understood. So, I told her my parents already owned the house and pulled some strings to get her name on it as well in case anything were to happen to me.

God forbid and accident should happen I end up hurt or…worse for some reason, then the house would be in her name and a trust would be set up to pay for it from my inheritance money. The money I received from my very wealthy grandfather the minute I turned eighteen. If she knew though, she never would have agreed. I just wanted her to be safe and to stay with me. It was selfish but I'd finally gotten to know her and be close to her and I wasn't about to give it up to difficult promises to keep in touch our first year at University and sad meetings at the coffee shop every couple of months.

"Maybe that's because it would have been the right thing do to! But you manipulated me into buying a house and kept it from me for five months."

"I didn't manipulate you and you didn't buy it, I did. Please Bella just calm down. I can explain, just please calm down."

"No! I can't calm down. You stay right where you are. I'm getting a bag from my room and I'm getting the hell out of here. Don't move."

I ignored her demand for my immobility and followed after her as she stormed into her room, gathering clothes right and left and throwing them into her duffle bag. I could feel my heart being torn out piece by piece with every harsh movement her arms made as she grabbed at clothes and stuffed them away into the bag. This is exactly what I had been trying to avoid. Everything I did, I did so I wouldn't lose her and look where it had gotten me.

I gripped the dresser on my right and the doorframe on my left in my attempt to keep my hands off her as I pleaded with her to stay.

"Bella please don't go. Please. I'll take your name off the house and you can pay rent. Whatever you want. Just please don't leave me. Please. I know it was wrong. I'll never do anything like it again, I promise. I'll never lie to you again. Just don't leave me. I love you, okay? Don't leave." I felt tears burning the back of my throat, threatening to spill from inside as I forced my confession out there for my best friend and the rest of the world to hear. I did it in such a pathetic and desperate way, but I couldn't stand for her to go. She had to see she was my everything. She couldn't go.

She stopped all movement and heaved out a breath. Her shoulders slumped and she turned towards me, tired, angry, and hurt. Her eyes met mine and I let a tear slip, unwillingly down my cheek and she brought her hand up to wipe it away.

"Just give me…a little bit of time. I'll come back, I promise. Look, I won't even spend the night. Just give me some time to cool off, okay? You've got me all…flustered."

I nodded and grabbed her by the waist, as gently as I could manage while burying my face in her mane of silk strands as I breathed in the scent of strawberries calming my nerves and tears. I had to let her go for a little bit. She needed it and I couldn't really do anything about it anyway.

"Come back to me?" I asked, desperately and she clung to me.

"I will, I promise." She replied.

I pulled back slightly, weaved one of my hands into her hair, and nuzzled her temple with my nose before dragging it down to hers. My lips ghosted across hers in the slightest brush and when she didn't pull away I pressed them to hers further. My fluttering heart came to a complete stop the moment she pressed back. I moved my lips slightly, testing the waters to make sure it was more than a chaste, friendly kiss and pressed them further into hers. She moved with me, back and forth , back and forth, as I sucked her bottom lip in between mine, and then followed with her top in a desperate rhythm of need and love and want. Her hand came to rest on my cheek as she breathed in my air, and I hers. She tasted like vanilla, cherries, and tears. As she pulled back, I loosened my hold on her.

"Be safe and come back to me." I stated this time, more a reminder than a question. I knew she would. She said she would.

She moved from my arms, slowly, and walked out the door.

**A/N: 35 Reviews= an update. I know you can do it! and...go!**


	7. Chapter 7

The room was so dark that not even shadows cast their way across the floor. The only source of light was the red glare of the alarm clock on the bedside table. I couldn't sleep, but I couldn't get up either. This was the room that was least full of her. If I left the safety of my bedroom, I would be hit with her smell and the reminder of her belongings, which lay carelessly throughout our place. She hadn't come back yet, and I wasn't sure when she would, though I was confident that she would, in fact, return.

It wasn't the way I wanted to tell her I loved her. I don't even know if the response to my kiss was because she was too exhausted from being angry with me to fight it, or something else. I didn't even try to dwell on the possibility of her returning my feelings. Chances were that she didn't. After all, she's not the one crazy enough to buy her best friend a house.

The clock to my left, the one with the angry scarlet numbers, read two forty three in the morning. I had to force myself not to call her to make sure she was alright. She said she wouldn't spend the night away, and I couldn't help but wonder if something had happened to her. If something had happened, it would be all my fault.

Just when I was getting ready to give in and reach for my cell phone, the sound of the front door opening made its way through the walls, and the closing echoed with a sigh from the house, it's walls seemingly softening with the relief of her return.

I didn't move. I laid in my bed, frozen, listening to the sounds of her keys hitting the table and the lights being turned off as she made her way through the place, shutting everything down. At least she was home. I didn't plan on going to see her, especially if she needed space. I could give her that much. I had ruined so much all ready. I hoped to God I hadn't ruined us. She was my everything.

Just as my eyes closed, and I had relaxed as much as I could, the soft creaking of my door alerted me to it's opening, followed by a sliver of light widening with it's expansion. I looked towards the door, waiting, as a tired looking Bella stood in the light. There were dark circles under her glistening coffee eyes, and her hair was piled on top of her head, secured with a number two pencil. She was wearing a faded hoodie, far too warm for this weather, and low rise jeans. Her shoes, I assumed, had been left by the door.

She crept in softly, and walked to my dresser, fishing in one of the drawers until she retrieved one of my old t-shirts. I watched her back in the dim light as she stripped herself of the hoodie and jeans, having nothing underneath them but a bra and panties, leaving her clothes in a pile on the floor. Her skin looked so smooth and silver in the half darkness, and I couldn't take my eyes off her. I watched the lines of her back as she arched upwards to let my shirt fall around her tiny body.

It would have been so sensual and so arousing, had it not been for the major fight we'd had earlier. She was practically naked in my room and I could only think of how I'd hoped she would forgive me and never leave. With one simple pull, her hair was free and flowing down her back, the pencil that had held it in place, now rested on the dresser in front of her. I watched as she moved back to the door and I closed my eyes once more at the sound of it closing.

I was surprised to hear a scuffling along the carpet, traveling from the freshly closed door to my bed. Perhaps she had let Toby in when she opened the door. I didn't have to dwell on my wonderings for very long, because as soon as I felt the dip in the bed beside me, I knew there was no way it could have been Toby. I loved that dog, believe me, but I was so fucking glad that it was her.

I still couldn't see a thing, but I felt a shift on both sides of my body before a weight settled on my stomach. Warm, soft hands rested themselves on my chest before I understood that she was sitting on me. It wasn't until I inhaled the scent of strawberries and sunshine that I realized I had been holding my breath. My hands covered hers, and as my eyes readjusted to the light, I began to see her outline in front of me.

"I know you're awake," She whispered into the darkness.

Bella leaned down, skimming my jaw with her pillow soft lips, and placed a lingering kiss in the soft spot under my ear.

"I'm so sorry," I murmured back, hoping that if I said it enough, we wouldn't have to face it, despite the fact that I knew better.

"You can't ever keep things from me like that," She whispered again. I knew it was true, and I knew I'd never do it again. Never, ever.

"All I wanted was to make sure you were cared for. It won't happen again, I promise," My hands moved from atop hers and I placed them on her shoulder blades, moving them slowly downwards to the small of her back. It felt absolutely heavenly having her little body so close to mine. It was all I ever wanted.

One of my hands stayed on her back while the other lifted to intertwine in her soft, silken locks.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" She asked softly. I sighed. If I wanted her trust, and to make good on my vow, I had no choice but to tell her.

"If anything ever happens to me, my inheritance and trust fund goes to you. The house is in both our names, but your credit is fine, even with your student loans, which you know aren't many because of the scholarship. Also, I know I told you earlier, but I love you. More than you could ever know, I love you. I'm so in love with you that I can barely breathe when you aren't next to me. You are my whole heart and soul and nothing is ever going to change that, even if you don't feel the same. I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy,"

I felt a drop of wetness hit my cheek and she sniffled slightly. I sighed again, bringing my free hand to wipe her tears away.

"I guess I'm already doing a really shitty job of the whole making you happy part, aren't I? It seems I can't do anything right," I added, and she leaned her small, soft face into my hand.

"They're happy tears, I promise," She said into my palm. "I'm just so tired and so fried that my emotions are about uncontrollable at this point. Trust me, all I've ever wanted was for you to love me like I love you. I never in a million years thought that you would,"

Oh, God, I was so relieved. So happy, I thought my heart was going to burst. Surely, she could feel it thudding beneath her china doll hands.

"Oh, my beautiful girl, I don't know how you couldn't have known. That's just crazy talk,"

I lifted my face slightly to meet hers, my lips brushing against her lips in the softest touch. My fingers in her hair, combed through the tresses softly, and landed on the other side of her face, opposite my other hand.

She returned my kiss with a slightly heavier pressure, kissing me once, twice, and the third one lingering on, never breaking, only deepening.

It had my head swimming, with the way she moved her mouth with mine. Being here with my Bella was perfection, and I wanted it forever.

Sadly, that wasn't realistic. My beauty was exhausted, so I pulled back the covers and ushered her in beside me, missing her weight as she settled into the mattress. To remedy that, I turned on my side, facing her, and wrapped my arms around her, kissing her one last time, softly and slowly, before we both fell asleep.

**A/N: I know, it's been a while. Review?**


End file.
